Through the LifeStream
by Chris ShadowMoon
Summary: When Ranma, the reincarnated soul of Lady Yuna, can't take it any more, she decided to start over. What she didn't count on was being a demon-container just minutes after birth. Discontinued, up for adoption, but needs a lot of work... I may work on it..
1. The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome End

Through the Life Stream

FULL SUMMARY: After falling in the Spring of Drown Girl in Jusenkyo, Ranma awakens memories of being a summoner in a different dimension. A FEMALE summoner. After deciding that, to keep suspicion down, she should try to act like her old self would. After the failed wedding attempt, she's finally fed up, and decided to end it. Not by suicide, but by entering the Life-Stream (NOT RELATED TO THE FFXVII LIFE-STREAM), the flow in which all souls wait until they are reborn. Now, Reborn as Uzumaki Naru, daughter to the Fourth Hokage and Haku's Aunt (NO FREAKIN IDEA WHAT HER NAME WOULD BE) with all her memories as well as skills from her past two lives, she's going to try to make a name for herself.

Author Note: Hi, guys! Well, this is the one I'm starting on. It's a Naruto/FFX/FFX2/Ranma Fanfic. I COULD leave Ranma out of it, but all my stories have at least something of Ranma in it from one point or another… so it's in.

I don't know any Japanese jutsu names, so instead of Fuuton: Ryuu Endan (I think that's right. If it isn't, I don't care) you get _**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu.**_

Ok, one more thing. In Final Fantasy X-2, Yuna Can learn Al Bhed, so it's in the story. E'mm tu cusadrehk mega dryd, yht drah bid drec yvdan ed... (I'll do something like that, and then put this after it...)

"Speaking"  
'_Thought'  
"Telekenetic Chat"/__** "Telekenetic Chat from Demon/Summon"**_  
_**Jutsu**_

Chapter One

The Life and Times of Ranma Saotome… Ends.

As soon as he hit the water, he knew something was wrong. After seeing his father leap out of a spring a panda, Ranma Saotome just KNEW something incredibly weird or stupid was about to happen. Probably both. Hearing 'Spring of Drowned Girl' right before he hit the water confirmed his thoughts. Suddenly, his body was now HER body.

Before the pseudo-girl had the chance to get mad at her father for dragging her off to this damned place, he vision started flashing as memories started rushing back to her, giving her a major headache.

FLASH

She was five, playing on the beach of an island surrounded by vine-covered ruins.

FLASH

She's about sixteen, praying to a large statue in a round chamber, the Fayth of Besaid.

FLASH

She's sitting around a large bonfire, talking with a boy about the same age as her. He's got blond hair and is wearing a yellow shirt with black shorts.

FLASH

She's dancing atop a pool of water with the caskets of the dead above them. She rises on a pillar of water as light swims out of the caskets with red flowers before disappearing. The Sending.

FLASH

She watched as several people swam in a water-filled sphere throwing a blue ball between each other. She was yelling 'TIDUS!' as the same blond man from before came out to the field. The Star BlitzBall Player

FLASH

The strange woman in the orange jumpsuit shed the outerwear to reveal a young girl with blond hair and swirling green eyes. She's vaguely aware of Tidus exclaiming 'Rikku!'

FLASH

She's fighting Maester Seymour in the Macalania Temple after getting her fourth summon, Shiva. He's just summoned Anima

FLASH

She wakes up in an unknown place, with people around her talking in a strange language. Then she remembers, she's in the Bikanel Desert, home of the Al Bhed.

FLASH

She's performing the sending again, sending the Aeons, and Auron to the Farplane, making Sin weak for the first time in a thousand years.

FLASH

She's running at Tidus, crying as he disappears. His final words to her were 'I love you'. He never heard her say 'me too'.

FLASH

She's just joined the Gullwings, a sphere-hunting group lead by her cousins Rikku and Brother. Her new partner is a quiet girl named Paine.

FLASH

She's in a costume, watching an imposter of her sing one of her favorite songs, 'Real Emotion', on stage in the Luca Stadium.

FLASH

She's aboard the Airship, watching the Sphere that she just recovered from the Floating Ruins of Mount Gagazet, Silent Guardian of Zanarkand, City of the Dead. (Those were her words from FFX-2)

FLASH

She's just stolen the Awesome Sphere from the Temple at Kilika Port. It shows some type of large machina.

FLASH

They're recovering the stolen half a sphere from the LeBlanc Syndicate dressed in the tackiest costumes.

FLASH

She's in the caverns under Beville. They've just come face to face with the corrupted Bahamut. Hopefully, defeating him in combat has uncorrupted him.

FLASH

She's standing in the Thunder Plains, singing 1000 Words with Lenn, in hopes to unite all of Spira.

FLASH

She's at the final Battle with Shuyin and Vegnagun. It's all up to her, Rikku, and Paine now.

FLASH

She's leaving the Farplane, only to be stopped by the same boy in purple. He asks if she wants to see 'Him' again. She does.

FLASH

She returns to Besaid to find Tidus waiting for her.

FLASH

She, Rikku, and Pain join back up for one final adventure. (AN- This is Final Fantasy X-2 International Version… and I can't find it anywhere. Even a friend who went to Japan last summer couldn't find it. However, Psychic and MAYBE Festival-goer Dressphere will be in the story.)

FLASH

She's holding her new daughter. Tidus is smiling in the back-ground.

FLASH

She's laying in bed. Her time has finally come. Her job is done here, but not in other places. Silently, her spirit leaves her body and slips into the Life-Stream, waiting for when it will be needed again.

FLASH

She now knows who she is. She is no longer Ranma Saotome. She is the defeater of Sin. She is the Bringer of the Eternal Calm. She is the daughter of High Summoner Braska. She is the One Who United All of Spira. She's the Slayer of Vegnagun. She is the cousin of Rikku. She is half Al Bhed. She is the friend of Paine. She is High Summoner Lady Yuna.

However, with the awakening, the memories of Ranma Saotome are still hers. As are some of his attitude. Knowing full well that just accepting being female would be a bad idea, she decides to pretend to still be the Ranma Saotome that her father has known. She gets out of the water with an aura of rage about her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ranma, or should I say Yuna?, currently in female form, sat on the roof staring out into the infinite abyss known as space, thinking of how his, now her, life had turned. First, she had to save Akane in an utterly pointless attempt to help 'save' her 'cure' source she never wanted in the first place. Then, Akane had somehow deluded herself into believing that she told her that she had loved her back on Jusendo Mountain. Ranma/Yuna almost snorted. Even though she WAS Bi, there was no way Akane would be her love.

Then was the wedding attempt. One of the only reasons she hadn't left yet was because she had hoped she could have remained friends with at least ONE of the people here. But after taking a good look at her standing with everyone, she knew it wasn't to be. Akane was getting even more violent with everything, Ryoga was still as delusional as ever, Kuno couldn't accept facts, Shampoo saw her as more of a prize than anything else, Ukyo only saw her goals in mind and had, in her opinion, killed the slight friendship between them with the exploding Okonomyaki. Nabiki was still greedy and selfish, and neither Mousse or Cologne could see the facts laid out in front of them.

Kasumi was the only person she could compare to a friend, but even she wasn't enough to keep her here. She liked being a powerful martial artist, but with the lack of privacy, she never got a chance to even LOOK at her Garment Grid, much less use it. Not to mention summoning.

She tired of the anger. She was tired of the fighting. She was tired of the hate. She was tired of all the seduction attempts. But most of all, she was tired of the loneliness. She thought that she was the perfect embodiment of that old expression, 'alone in a crowd'. She was just tired of it all. But fortunately, she had a plan.

A couple of months ago, when a large part of Ranma's old habits had shone through, she had snatched up several of Cologne's old scrolls and replaced them with blank ones. Using Anything Goes Calligraphy, she had all thirty or so copied down and returned in an hour. The old Ghoul had never noticed them missing.

Most of the scrolls contained the Amazon Wu-Shu style of Martial arts, which she had promptly mastered, having nothing better to do. Several also contained things like charts of the human body, including pressure points and Ki Flow Charts. Some even had both magic, which she avoided for the most part, only learning things she didn't already know, and several either stolen or 'lost' styles of martial arts. While not mastering them, she had the scrolls memorized from top to bottom. However, one particularly old scroll had mention of something called 'The Life-Stream'.

_The Life-Stream in the spiritual embodiment of time-space. It is believed that souls who love adventure and have saved mankind from destruction at least once is able to enter the Life-Stream for the first time. The Life-Stream is the waiting passage for souls who wish to be reincarnated to a life of adventure. Normally, if someone was to enter the Life-Stream by death, their memories of the old life was to be locked away, only to be awoken under special circumstances. However, testing has shown that there is a way to enter the Life-Stream with your memories, but only if you have been in it once before already. The Ritual is Described below._

Yuna had figured that she had originally entered the Life-Stream after her first life was over, and was reborn here. And finally, Yuna had come to a decision. Tomorrow, she was leaving Kasumi a note, and she was entering the Life-Stream again. There was nothing for her here anymore.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"WHERE IS HE!?!" Shouted the resident hot-head and loudmouth of the Tendo Dojo. She had planned to splash Ranma awake again, but to find that he wasn't here for her to beat up on made her mad. Kasumi had just walked over to the table to set down breakfast when she spotted a note. It was from Ranma.

_Dear Kasumi (And any bastards that may be reading this over her shoulder),_

_I'm sorry I have to leave so suddenly, but I've come to realize that there is nothing for me here anymore. None of the girls care about me for me, and the constant fighting is wearing me down. I'm exhausted, both emotionally and physically, and can't bare to put up with it any more. Don't bother to look for me, as you'll never find me. This is the last time we will meet. I just want to say I'm sorry for any of the trouble that I've caused being here. _

_Kasumi, I do have one wish. I want you to stop being a slave to your family. Taking care of them isn't your job alone. I know that you wish to be a nurse. Go to medical school, find the right man (wink wink), get married, have a kid, and live your life like YOU want to, not like anyone else wants you to. _

_This is where I end it. JA NE, Kasumi-Chan_

_Ranma Saotome_

One by one, each member of the family read the letter as Kasumi passed it around. Their reactions all varied. Akane stormed out holding a giant mallet, muttering something about 'perverts spending time with his floozies' while basking in a crimson aura.

Nabiki read it twice before getting an evil grin and muttering 'so, you think you can run, Saotome?' and going into her room, probably to get her contacts looking for Ranma. Both fathers continued to play Shogi.

"Your son has run off Saotome." Said the resident waterfall on legs.

"It seems so. Why have I been cursed with such an honorless son?" whined Genma. "Hey, is that him?!?" He asked, pointing off behind Soun. When Soun looked, Genma slipped several tiles out of his sleeves and placed them on the board.

"Were those pieces…. Whatever. What shall we do about this, old friend?" asked Soun, taking a moment to rearange pieces when Genma looked at the ceiling to think.

"Nothing. Your girl will find him soon, and he'll be dragged back here, where we'll force him to marry Akane." _'And that letter sounded much too mature for him. I'll have to beat that out of him when he gets back.'_

Kasumi was the only one who knew, without a doubt, that Ranma was never coming back again. After quietly excusing herself to her room, her mask cracked, and she broke down crying for the first time sense her mother had died. _'I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you, little brother. Please, enjoy the rest of your life. I will honor your last request. Thank you, for everything you've done for this family.'_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

In a small shack in the forest two miles south of Tokyo, a female Ranma was currently sitting in the lotus position in a circle of Kanji, written in her own blood. The only other thing located in the circle was a bag full of personal that her father never knew she had. It ranged from some money to scrolls, to some extra clothes, to her iPod she had bought right after the 'Ultimate Weakness Moxibation Point' fiasco. The reason that there was nothing else in the circle was because anything in the circle when the portal opened would be brought with her, and put in a time-space pocket until she accessed it. She had used one during her advetures in Spira, and hoped it would be added to that one, which she could access later.

(AN- How else could she have carried huge swords, staves, daggers, potions, spheres, grids, and tons of other misclanious things in a small pack)

The circle itself was constructed of a circle with eight different 'spokes' of kanji running through it, all converging in the center, right infront of where Ranma currently sat.

Suddenly, after sitting in the lotus for about an hour, seemingly doing nothing, Ranma started chanting in a forgotten language. It flowed and was melodious. As the chant reached a climax, Ranma started to glow in a golden aura. Screaming the last syllible, she slamed her had down on the Kanji symbol for 'portal' located in epicenter where the eight kanji spokes were.

Suddenly, the kanji started moving. The eight spokes started slithering along the ground until they disappeared under her hand, while the circle of Kanji on the outside started spinning so fast that it turned into a red blur before it appeared to be a solid line. Suddenly, blackness spread out from Ranma's hand until it reached the spinning circle of Kanji, where it opened with a poof of black light in the shape of a mushroom cloud. (Think the Stargate opening in StarGate SG-1) When the cloud died off and the portal closed again, no sign of either Ranma or the Kanji circl was left in the shed.

CHAPTER END

YES!!!!! I did it! First chapter out in officially eight hours after I started, allowing for dinner, destractions, and little brothers. And, now I get the rest of the week off as this weeks chapter is already finished! Ok, Chaotic Rebirth Saotome Style is next week, so expect it sometime between 1-20-08 and 1-27-08.


	2. Rebirth and a Chance Encounter

Through the Life-Stream

Authors Notes- Ok, I really hate both writing and reading what happened on October 10th, whatever year Naruto was born. It so boring and redundant, but I've got to write it… forgive me if your like me and can't stand listening it. Scroll down until you find a row of bolded X's… that's where it ends.

Ok, I do have one small problem… I need a Jounin Trainer for Naru. She won't be with any of the teams that exist in the canon. I'm thinking of making an OC for this part… maybe one that summons things from cards… but if you have a suggestion, let me know.

"Speech"  
_'thoughts'_**  
**_**Justu Name IN ENGLISH!**_

Chapter Two

Rebirth

"DAMNIT! WE CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER!" was one of the various cries that resounded through the hidden Leaf Village as the huge nine-tailed fox closed in on the building housing the women, children, civilians, and injured ninja of Konoha.

On top of the Hokage monument, a mountain face that had the faces of the four leaders of the Hidden Leaf Village, was a man with spiky yellow hair. His normally smiling face was frowning, and he wore the Forehead-protector of the Hidden Leaf village tied… where else, his forehead. He was wearing a white jacket over the standard Jounin jacket, even though he was the Fourth Hokage of Konoha.

"I swear, that Hokage outfit is impossible to fight in." He mumbled as he watched the giant red fox tear its way through the army of ninja who were desperately trying to buy enough time for Minato Namikaze to do what needed to be done.

Suddenly there was a swirl of leaves, and a middle-aged man wearing a red vest with long spiky hair holding a bundle in his left arm appeared by Minato. He didn't even blink. "Minato, I brought her." The man said in a quiet, subdued voice.

"And my wife, Jiraiya?" Was the reply. Jiraiya just shook his head sadly. She hadn't made it. "Are you sure you want to do this. You'll be leaving your only daughter without parents." Minato lowered his head, a few tear drops falling to the parched earth at his feet.

"You and I both know that I have no choice here Jiraiya. The fox must be sealed, and only a newborn child can sustain the chakra from the fox. I don't want to do it, but I have to. Now, please hand me Naru." He asked, voice thick with emotion.

Silently, Jiraiya handed over the small bundle in his arms to Minato, who opened the top to reveal a new born baby girl. Her eyes were still closed, but the slight fuzz on her head was brown. Minato summoned Gamabunta as he walked over towards the edge of the mountain.

As he climbed on, neither man noticed that Naru's eyes had opened, or that she was heterochromic (two different colored eyes), or that they held a depth of intelligence that shouldn't be expected out of a newborn baby girl.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naru, the girl formerly known as both Lady Yuna and Ranma Saotome as she continued to run. While she was still young, some things had changed. Most importantly was her hair, which was brown, but actually had natural streaks of red in it.

She was four years old, and was being chased by a bunch of Konoha Ninja. She wasn't too surprised, though. After all, it was October 10th, her birthday. It was also the day that the Nine-Tailed fox was sealed in her.

Oh, they had no idea that she knew that she had the nine-tailed fox sealed in her. She knew that her father was Minato Namikaze, and yet she was still Naru Uzumaki. She had a strong suspicion of who her mother was, but wasn't making any guesses.

She kept running from the drunken moron who had decided that she needed to be 'punished for killing their beloved hero'. She snorted as she rounded a corner into an alley and applied a minute version of the Umi-Sen-Ken, hiding her both physically and hiding her energy signature. It was by no means perfect, but it succeeded in confusing the drunken civilians to where they left her alone.

She sighed as she leaned back against the wall after the morons had left. She sighed and really wondered if the Life-Stream hated her. She'd saved the world, twice, in her first life. Then, she'd ended up as a gender-changing cursed martial artist with people out for her head or hand in marriage. Now, she's a demon container with no friends and barely half the skills she had in her first life.

She'd finally gotten a chance to go back over all her stuff when she was about three. Her Ki was way down, while she did have a large amount of chakra. While she still KNEW everything, her body had no way of achieving any of it. So, she had decided only three days ago. She'd get back into training, and she'd get herself back up to par.

The girl that Yuna had started as, the soft-spoken, shy, timid girl that she had been as a summoner had changed. She'd become more bold during the Vegnagun incident, and after being a boy for sixteen years, then fusing with his psyche, had changed her. She'd admit it if you asked, she'd enjoyed being the best fighter in the world.

Another thing that had her depressed was her Garment Grid. She'd hoped that at least SOME of the abilities from the garment grid was still active. But, while she still had all her spheres, even Floral Follal, Machina Maw, and Full Throttle, all of them were back at 0 completion, even Psychic and Festival-Goer, and those were a pain to level up!

So far, she'd had trouble. Nobody would sell her anything. Not weapons, which she had decided to take up, mainly because all her guns, swords, staffs, and daggers from the Grid had all disappeared, leaving her warrior sphere without a sword, her gunner sphere without guns, her thief sphere without, oh you get the idea.

They wouldn't see her clothes either. She'd managed to find a small place that had a fare selection on the outskirts of the city that would sell her clothes. Even then, the selection was mostly for older people, like the ninja. With the grid, though, she'd just stay in one of the outfits for training, mostly gunner.

Eventually, she'd had to take drastic measures. That's right. She had to steal what she'd needed. Most of the stuff was inexpensive, but weapons and weights would have put her back a lot. Thankfully, nobody suspected that a four year old girl had managed to pilfer a ton of stuff for training by hiding it in a subspace that her other stuff had been in. Thankfully, her iPod and other personal effects had made the transition from being Ranma. Even though charging the iPod was getting to be a chore, she figured she could do it with chakra once she got the manipulation down.

With another sigh, she trudged off to her 'home', which was really just a small apartment on the edge of town.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Time flew by for Naru. It wasn't easy, but Naru had either stolen or made most of the weapons her grid was lacking. She'd also reestablished contact with her Aeons, like Anima and Valefor. They'd been surprisingly understanding about the long lapse in summons, seeing as how they'd been watching the best they knew how ever sense they'd been purified from Shuyin's control.

At about the age of six, she'd taken a little trip to the Namikaze estates, the wards recognizing her chakra signature, and allowed her access. Inside, she'd hit pay-dirt. Her father had been a collector of rare justus and scrolls. Apparently, he'd also had a bloodline that would allow someone to see something, know how it works, and know how to copy it instantly. She'd briefly compared it to the Sharingan, the Bloodline of the Uchiha's, before realizing that, while they both copied things, the Sharingan could only copy jutsus, but knew how to do them instantly. On the other hand, the 'Mirror Eye Ability', as it was called, could copy and recreate anything, from jutsu to Bloodline's to machines, but it would take hard work to actually perform the copied manuver. It also didn't work on Taijutsu.

While she'd been leveling up her Garment Grid, AGAIN, she'd managed to come across something that had changed how the rest of her life would play out.

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!**_

Naru was jumping across the roof tops. It was a hobby she'd taken from her life as Ranma. She still had no friends, and she was slightly depressed. She'd been hoping that this life would have been better than her last one, but that didn't seem to be the case. She missed Rikku and Paine most of all. After all, her cousin and best friend had helped her save Spira and unite it. She was about to keep running, when a sight that made her heart skip a beat.

In the park were two girls. She'd seen them around, but hadn't ever approached them, either being too busy training, running, or a combination of the two. This was the first time she'd gotten a look at them up close.

The first one had blond hair in several pony tails, but her skin was tan. That wasn't what had almost sent her into cardiac defib, no. It was her eyes. They were green and had swirls in them. She wasn't wearing much clothing. Her personality was bouncy and full of energy.

The other girl with her had white hair, a rare color, even here. Her eyes were red, and her skin was pale. Her outfit was pure black, but still would turn men's heads. She had a cold look to her, but hidden deep in her eyes, one might have been able to see both sadness and happiness. They hadn't seen her, she'd been hidden in the trees.

'_Could it be?'_She wondered. They looked so much like them. She hadn't dared to hope they'd… But now she had a problem. She couldn't just walk up to them and say 'Hi, I'm Naru, but I think I might know you two from a past life.' She almost snorted. That would go over well if they weren't who she thought she was. She'd decided on something a little more subtle, but if it WAS them, they'd get it.

"_I know that you're hiding thing.  
Using gentle words to shelter me.  
Your words were like a dream.  
But dreams could never fool me.  
Not that easily."_

Both of the girls below had stiffened, straining to hear the soft singing.

"_I acted so distant then.  
Didn't say goodbye before you left.  
But I was listening  
You'll fight your battles far from me.  
Far to easily"_

They'd stood up and started looking around for the source of the music.

"'_Save your tears, 'cause I'll come back.'  
l could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door.  
But still I swore,  
To hide the pain,  
When I turned back the pages._

_Shouting might have been the answer.  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid of what's in my heart."_

Naru's hear skipped several beats as, even though they couldn't find her, they started singing too.

"'_Cause a Thousand Words  
Call out through the ages.  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see  
I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings!"_

"_Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weariness  
Seem far away!  
They'll hold you forever!"_

She stopped singing and leaped down from the tree, right in front of who she was now positive of was Rikku and Paine. They stared with wide eyes as she asked, "Rikku? Paine?"

"Yuna?" they both said at the same time. Suddenly, there was a huge group hug, even Paine was in on it. She'd found her friends again. Maybe this life wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

_**FLASHBACK KAI **_

In this life, Rikku was known as Aniko Hikari, an orphan from the Kyuubi attack. Paine on the other hand was abandoned by her family, and ditched her old name, deciding to go with Paine once again. Both of them knew about Kyuubi, but neither cared. After all, saving the world with someone, twice, does that to people.

It turns out that both Rikku and Paine were only on their second lives compared to her third. Apparently, they'd found each other when they were only three, and they'd awakened eachother's memories. After that, they'd gotten into training, trying to make the best of it with Naru's absence.Even then, they'd found it hard to find any point besides eachother.

However, each one was also slightly different. With Rikku, she had an eye-based Bloodline limit that only affected the eyes of the Al Bhed. It gave her slow motion vision, long range vision, and the ability to slightly predict the future. Naru, who shall be referred to as Yuna for the rest of the story unless someone is talking about her (hopefully, I may forget), probably could have made this in one eye, but with only one eye like that, it'd be rather pointless.

Paine on the other hand had apparently been borne to a clan of shadow-masters. (not the Nara clan). Before leaving, she'd managed to snatch and copy most of the scrolls. Others, she just made up. They were the best of friends, almost always seen with eachother. Of course, most of the adults tried to 'warn them about the demon child', which they didn't take well. Needless to say, both the Konoha hospital was busy that day, and the adults had stopped bugging both Paine and Rikku, but that didn't stop them from glaring whenever they were spotted.

Chapter End

AN- Hey, I was bored, so the schedual goes out the window. I'll write what I feel like writing, weather it be nothing, a story that I've not worked on in a month, a story that had a new chapter out five days ago, or another story idea I get. Don't like it? Get over it.


	3. FFX and FFX2 Background Information

Final Fantasy X and X-2 Back-Story

_**MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! SUMMARIZED FFX AND FFX2 PLOTS AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

Ok, it has come to my attention that not a lot of people either know or remember the story and back-story to both Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. And, because I need filler material and to avoid burning myself out on this stuff, I'll do the story and the back-story to FFX and FFX2. Just a note, though. I've not beaten FFX. My game glitched right after killing Maester Seymour in Macalania Temple. I have beaten FFX2, though.

**IF I PUT SOMETHING WRONG OR FORGET TO ADD SOMETHING, TELL ME AND I'LL FIX IT.**

FINAL FANTASY X

Ok, I suppose that the basic information should take precedence. The game FFX and FFX2 is based on the fictional world of Spira. Now, on Spira, about a thousand years ago, people used Machina (if you speak Italian, you know this means 'machine') to do everything for them, while they played a game called Blitzball, a game similar to an underwater version of soccer.

Now, there were two opposing factions. The Temples of Yevon, and the people of Zanarkand. Zanarkand was a city on the northern most tip of the Spira Continent. The Temples of Yevon were based in a city located roughly half-way between the north and south coast, Beville. Eventually, Yevon destroyed Zanarkand, but it was covered up. The leader of Zanarkand used a powerful magic to create a being known as Sin, who continued to terrorize the people of Yevon for over a thousand years, while also creating 'Dream Zanarkand', which is basically a parallel dimension to Zanarkand.

Now, there were people who willingly gave up their still-living spirits to the Temples of Yevon. Their spirits were placed in statues, and they became known as the Fayth. Now, there were people known as summoners, who prayed to the Fayth, and were blessed with the ability to summon the fayth from their statues. When this happened, the fayth were known as Aeons.

Now, in the Temple in the Ruins of Zanarkand, the Final Fayth could be found, and the final Aeon achieved. The first person to defeat Sin using the Final Summoning was known as Lady Yunalesca. However, there were two drawbacks. First, the summoner must chose a Guardian, a protector on her journey, to become the Final Aeon, and the Final Summoning itself always killed the summoner.

The Final Summoning would also manage to kill Sin, briefly. Sin would always return after several years, but the time without Sin was called 'The Calm'. It was said that one day, Sin would be vanquished forever, bringing a time known as 'The Eternal Calm'.

Now, skipping ahead to ten years before the game itself, there was a man named High Summoner Braska, from the Isle of Besaid, which of course has to be on the absolute opposite side of Spira from Zanarkand. His guardians were 'Sir Auron', a swordsman, and 'Sir Jecht', who's exact combat strength is unknown (to me, never got that far).

At the end of his journey, Jecht was chose to be the Final Aeon, and Lord Braska managed to defeat Sin at the cost of his own life. Now, what people didn't know is Sin wasn't reborn. He was recreated. He was whoever was used as the Final Aeon. Meaning that Jecht was now Sin.

Now, we get to the game itself. Yay! The game starts with your character, Tidus in 'Zanarkand'. Dream Zanarkand, actually. After Sin attacks, he believes he's been thrown 1000 years into the future, and tries to find a way back. He has a deep hatred for Jecht, his father. Eventually, he teams up with Yuna and becomes a guardian on her pilgrimage. Now, because I don't know the story too well, and you've got the back story pretty well, I'll just summarize it as this:

Eventually, they reach Zanarkand, but don't get the final Aeon. Instead, she performs the 'Sending', the ceremony to guide the dead to 'the Farplane', the final resting place, on the Aeons, and, combined with the 'Hymn of the Fayth', originally a song sung to show defiance of Yevon then warped into a 'holy prayer gift' by the corrupt Yevon, manage to make Sin truly veunerable for the first time ever. They managed to kill Sin, but with no more Fayth, Dream Zanarkand and it's inhabitants, including Tidus, disappear.

FINAL FANTASY X-2

This game occurs only two years after the first one, and this time, your character is Yuna. During the two years of the 'Eternal Calm', Yuna found a Sphere, which is a lot like a tape-recording, called the 'New Beginnings Sphere', or the 'Sphere of New Beginnings', that showed someone who looked like Tidus. She teamed up with her cousin, Rikku, to form a Sphere-hunter group called the 'Gullwings'.

Their 'Chief of Technology', if you will, is Shinra, an Al Bhed, one of the numerous races in the game. Al Bhed's exactly human, with the one trait that their eyes are all green and have a slightly cyclonic look to them. They specialize in Machina. Another is the Ronso Tribe, who are basically big blue humanoid creatures.

I'm off topic. Shinra created a device called the Garment Grid, which allowed the Gullwings, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, to use the abilities locked in some special spheres. Each dressphere is different and leads to a different 'class' if you will, like Gunner, Thief, Warrior, Gun Mage, Black Mage, White Mage, ect. It was easy to switch between dresspheres in mid-battle.

Now, in this game, the point is originally to see if you can discover who the man in the sphere is, but after stealing the 'Awesome Sphere' from Killika Temple, It becomes a matter of both uniting the Two (or three, I can't remember) factions of Spira, and stoping a giant, forbidden Machina called Vegnagun from destroying the world.

Ok, time for more crappy back story. Thankfully, this should be quick. About a thousand years ago, before Sin, a Man named Shuyin and a summoner/singer named Lenn met and fell in love. Eventually Lenn was… something, captured, kidnapped, no idea. Shuyin, in an attempt to save her, tried to use Vegnagun, but was captured, which was shown in the 'New Beginnings Sphere'. During the song I'll meantion in a minute, her memories which come out show what happened next.

Shuyin and Lenn broke free of the Crimson Guard, their own police force, basically, and made a run for Vegnagun. Eventually, in the Vegnagun chamber, they were surrounded by Crimson Guard members, and both were shot and killed, but never 'Sent'. (The video is on Youtube. Watch it. It's cool, and you'll get to see what I mean.)

The Two factions are New Yevon and The Youth League. New Yevon is full of people who's motto is one thing at a time. They don't like change, and are the enemy of The Youth League. The Youth League is a group of the younger generation who think that the mistakes of the past shouldn't happen anymore, and set out to change Spira by force.

One more thing of note. The Aeons, which were sent to the farplane, are back, but corrupted by Shuyin. You have to fight each one in the temple you originally get them, except for Anima, who you don't fight, Shiva, who's temple is under water, the Magus Sisters, who you fight in the Farplane, and Yojimbo, who's in a hidden temple in the Calm Lands (that might have been his… I have no idea)

Eventually, there is an impromptu concert in the Thunder Plains, where Yuna sings 1000 words (the song in my fanfic, even though the real one is like, six minutes long.) Combined with the personality and memories of Lenn, a singer from the True Zanarkand, who comes out during the song. The song itself does the job of bringing the Youth League and New Yevon together.

Finally, the Members of YRP, or the Gullwings,your choice, entered the Farplane through the Fayth Chambers, which all had giant wholes in them. At the end was Vegnagun, which had originally been under Beville, but moved when it sensed a threat. You must defeat Vegnagun in steps here, first the arms, then the legs, tail, power-gems, head, and then the final Showdown with Shuyin. If you do so, Lenn shows up and takes Shuyin. If you played the game correctly, the Fayth manage to return Tidus to Yuna. (it requires a lot of talking to this one guy, getting about 90, and… something else, I think… oh yea, pressing A at the right time in cutscenes)

Eventually, the Gullwings Split up, then get back together for one last adventure…AND I STILL CAN'T FIND THAT DAMNED GAME! NOT EVEN IN JAPAN! So I can't tell you the plot there. Sorry.

List of Aeons:

Valefor: Large Female bird. Wind element. First Aeon, Besaid Island.

Ifrit: Fire-Demon Aeon. Fire Element. Second Aeon. Killika Island Temple.

Ixion: Thunder-Horse Aeon. Thunder Element. Third Aeon. Djose Temple.

Shiva: Ice Goddess Aeon. Ice Element. Fourth Aeon. Macalania Temple.

Now, I don't know the rest of the orders, so:

Bahamut: King of Dragons. Dragon Aeon. Beville Temple.

Yojimbo: Samurai Aeon. Optional Aeon. Possibly Calm Lands Temple.

Anima: Bound Demoness Aeon. Optional Aeon. Hidden Temple.

Magus Sisters: Insect Sisters. One is a bee-humaniod, another is a dragonfly-humanoid, while the last is lady-bug humanoid. Temple Unknown (for me)

Also, a dressphere list:

GUNNER

THIEF

WARRIOR

GUN MAGE

ACHEMIST

SAMURAI

DARK KNIGHT

BESERKER

SONGSTRESS

BLACK MAGE

WHITE MAGE

LADY LUCK

TRAINER

MASCOT

There were also three Final Dresspheres, which could only be used by a certain person. One each, and when in use, the other two are 'out', but you gain two controllable NPC sets. Such as for Machina Maw, you lose Yuna and Paine Temporaraly, but get to control Rikku, Right Blaster, and Left Blaster.

The three spheres are:

FLORAL FOLLAL (Yuna)

MACHINA MAW (Rikku)

FULL THROTTLE (Paine)

In the FFX-2 International Final Mission version, there are two more spheres.

PSYCHIC or PSYCHICCER

FESTIVAL-GOER

There you go. I was bored again. So sue me.


	4. Authors Note

Dear loyal (and not so loyal) readers,

You've all voted, and the results are in. The winners are The Puzzle in the Window and Chaotic Rebirth, Saotome Style. The others, instead of being removed, are just going on Hiatus instead. Good choices, as they won by a landslide (it was like 29 and 23 compaired to 11 and 9, oh and 2. But still..) Well, I'll getting ready to go on vacation. Oh, and the Puzzle in the Window had an alteration to it, as I'm changing the flashback fro what I had, which was totally pathetic, to something new, which I like better. So, PitW is under reconstruction, so... give it some time.

Ja Ne

Chris Shadowmoon


End file.
